Abduction
by ScarlettWings
Summary: Princess Maximum is the girl who never stops moving. Fang is the evil, yet tortured misunderstood guy that is determined to get the job done; which is stealing the Caevan Kingdom's most precious gem. But will something great go horribly wrong? Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello. **

**So I have been quite unreliable in the past. Well, here's the truth: my dog chewed my laptop charger. So I get away with using my mom's (we both have Dells) when I can, and I never have enough time to write a full chapter, what with my crap battery.**

**I'll be honest; I can't promise a new chapter every week, but I won't take so long to post to where you even forget you had my story on your updates.**

**Anyway, here's my new story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**(A quick heads up: take a guess who HIS POV is. :P**

**Here's the rule: when I do the pretty pattern with an italic quote in the middle, that means I changed POVs. From our mystery man to Max. Okay?)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's Here.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I watched her. The girl who never stopped dancing. Who never stopped moving, really. So graceful…so beautiful…brown and golden curls bouncing in a perfect leap or a pirouette. She never seemed to have a care in the world, always dancing. Always moving.<p>

It saddens me to my core that she is about to be slaughtered mercilessly.

Oh well. I personally don't care.

For the first time today, I pushed off the tree trunk, my cloaking ability disappearing, and moved slowly, and silently, back into the darker side of the forest. She was dancing on the border and she didn't even know it. The border between evil and good. If she took one more step, just outside the western edge of the clearing, whatever lurks in this forest could kill her with no hesitation and suffer no consequence.

I gave an evil smirk. Princess Maximum. A seventeen year old risk taker with not a care in the world. Not realizing the actual conspiracy that was forming silently, getting ready to rear it's evil head.

Soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ignorance Is Bliss.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Maximum!" Lady Azalea whisper-yelled, finally noticing the young girl running up to the back door of the kitchen. "Where have you been? They were about to launch a search party for you!" She took a step back, scrutinizing her dirty jazz shoes. "Have you been dancing in the meadows again?"<p>

I looked at my feet and quickly took the shoes off. "Maybe. What's it to you, Azalea?"

"To me? More like to you. You know if they catch you doing this they'll take away dance."

My nostrils flared. "They can't."

"They'd do everything to keep you safe and at home, Maximum. You know that." She looked out the window, at the black, iron and stone wall surrounding the palace. "I'll never know just how you do this."

I shrugged. "Oh well. Where are they?"

"Waiting in your room, pretty angry. Here, give me the shoes. Go straight to the dressing room for the function you're attending. A new play just opened in the theater."

My face brightened. "Really? Do you think—"

"Before you ask, no, I don't believe they'll allow you to dance in it. Now go. Hurry, child!"

I hugged her quickly before rushing up the stairs, glad I wasn't wearing anything longer than the knee. Too hard to run in.

As I burst through the door, I was immediately shoved into a spinning chair and placed in front of a mirror. Cayla, my stylist, got to work quickly on my hair. "They're coming. Gotta make it look like I did work." She quickly put my hair into a beautiful, but messy bun, that looked like it took time. Then she leisurely began work on my makeup.

The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal my suspicious mother, Queen Genevieve, staring at both Cayla and I. "Hello, Maximum."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, you know I hate being called that."

"Max. Where'd you disappear to?"

"My study," I lied easily. My face offered no twitch or gave away any sign I was lying as I stared into the mirror, watching Cayla work on mixing some eye shadow, foundation, whatever.

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed. "Well, fine. Be ready, Max. We're leaving in twenty." She left promptly.

As soon as I was positively, absolutely, 105% _sure _she was gone, I left out a huge breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. "I feel like every time this happens she's a little closer."

"Well don't talk about it," Cayla scolded playfully. "Now. Your dress is hanging in that garment bag over there. Have at it."

No novice to this kind of treatment (and Cayla's usually pretty revealing, yet subtle and still manages to grasp that she's dressing a _princess_ when it comes to this kind of stuff) and unzipped it. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I scrutinized it with contempt. It was a beautiful royal blue pick up dress with a black bow around the front. In the bottom of the bag, a pair of silver heels nested happily in a black box.

Now, the bad part here, is that it's strapless. And I'm not the bustiest girl in the world, so I had no idea how this was to work. With a sigh, I changed, and Cayla promptly zipped me up. She placed her hand on her chin and looked at it. And looked. And looked. And finally, she burst out, "Très adorable!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fun. Now let's just get this show on the road." I adjusted the pair of my tight fitting dance shorts under my dress (and by adjusted, I meant picked a wedgie) and opened the door. Almost immediately, I was guided down to the awaiting carriage, where my parents were waiting, consumed in their conversation on… sex positions?

…I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

Shouldn't this be a fun ride to the theater.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's Watching.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The black horse I had been riding chuffed, pawing the ground. He was anxious to move, and I do believe the same aura was radiating off myself. I stared down the hill, my horse and I hidden from sight, and down at the large, black and white marble dome that was the theater. If you were looking at something in town, you'd never notice my team of twenty five. But when you actually looked, they were easier to find. Like a needle in a haystack.<p>

In one swift motion, I made the sound of a dragon call, a confused, lost one, so as not to bring any attention. Mothers looking for babies implied reproduction in the forest, therefore, they would need to be found and wiped out. Not aiming to be found. Males seeking females in heat just screamed trouble, since no one wanted a testosterone laden dragon. Confused dragon means he doesn't belong in this area.

Enough explaining. I already know it in my mind anyway. Why did I just go over it again?

I tied up my horse fairly quickly and proceeded on foot with my men, down to the theater that strangely resembled the Roman colosseum. Before the guards at the gate even knew it, all six of them had an arrow through the throat and were lying dead on the ground, blood seeping out onto the hard packed dirt earth. Then I, with another five men, had the arduous, and somewhat sickening, job of weeding the arrow out of the bodies. Once that was done, I, along with the others, stole the armor, and put it on.

As I adjusted the breastplate on my front, I directed the other groups—nine in one, ten in the other—to their positions. Time to take action.

I led my troop inside, and up to the special watching box reserved for royalty. It was actually quite easy to convince the knights guarding the royals to leave. Boy, you can get anywhere with some engraved armor. It probably helped that my face wasn't visible through the helmet, and it wouldn't of helped for me to have been recognized either, being wanted and all.

There, we waited for about twenty minutes. When the fighting scene came on, I could tell they weren't the real actors. Know why? Because instead of hitting the magnetic protective plate on their chests, designed to make the arrow "stick" and give the effect of it piercing the body when it didn't, each of them took an arrow in the throat. Oh, pity. That girl in the corner was pretty cute…did she get away? Yeah. Hmm. Maybe I'll come back for her.

As soon as the three actors clattered to the ground, dead, there was silence. But then hell raised, and the rest of the plan got rolling. Immediately, we broke into twos and escorted the King, Queen, and Princess Maximum out to their carriages. Since we have someone on the inside, the emergency protocol was explained to us. Each member of the royal family is to ride in a separate carriage and take a different route back to the castle, so that if one carriage may fall and be attacked, the others will have gotten away safely and the kingdom will still have a leader.

Well, they made my life easier.

I watched as my other two groups led the King and Queen to their carriages, and then set off on their different routes. Maximum was loaded last and sat in the seat, angry, as I closed the door behind us. The other member was driving the horses.

It was easy to overpower her, although I needed to gag her in order to get her to shut up. Boy, she's a screamer…

And _no, _I didn't rape her.

Once our dearest princess was sitting across from me, wrists and ankles tied together, a piece of cloth tied in her mouth and another over her mouth, I took off the helmet and gave her a malicious smile. "Hello, Maximum."

Her eyes widened. "Ah ho you!" She looked absolutely terrified, so she must've at least seen the wanted posters around her kingdom.

I smirked. "You know me?"

She nodded quickly, eyes still wide as saucepans. "Don hat me!"

It took a moment for me to translate this. But then I just smiled again. "You're not on your turf anymore, Maxie dear. I can hurt you if I want. In many, many ways…" My hand trailed down her thigh.

She kicked me.

"I like them feisty. Don't worry. I'll break you." He smiled. "And send you back to your precious castle in pieces."

"Aim!"

I chuckled again. "So you want my name?"

She nodded again, obviously fuming and ready to turn me in the second she broke loose.

I shrugged and leaned back. "Just because you know it doesn't mean you'll catch me, honey bunches. But…you can just call me…_Fang."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in tears. -sniffle-**

**Not really, but still. :')**

**I post the first chapter, I head to bed. I wake up, come back from my gymnastics lesson, open the email, and all 15 are from fanfiction about you guys favoring and story alerting. I'm so happy! ninjabookworm, for your review, you get a cookie. :D And no, I'm not professional. I find that when I read books, I kind of pick up on stuff (I have a high reading level, however not many books interest me). Things like more description, less dialogue, but just enough to make it so everybody isn't mute, unless you made a chatterbox like Nudge. Lol.**

**So without further warning, here is chapter two! (Heads up, since it's hard to tell, I'll tell you who starts the chapter [Max].)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabotage.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I don't know where I am. All I know is, is that <em>that <em>man was _not _one of my bodyguards. As a princess, it is your royal duty to remember the faces of each and every guard in the castle. All…seven…hundred of them…which wasn't very hard because a good majority of them were pretty cute. Ugh. Damn these teen girl hormones. It's not like I was able to pick my suitor myself anyway. So why bother thinking about it?

Fang and I were sitting across from each other still, only he was in a light slumber. I could tell he was a light sleeper, because every time we hit a bump, his eyes would open a slit, and then close again. Every once in a while he looked over to make sure I was still there, and then would change positions and fall back asleep. If you could call it that.

The shrill screech of a man in pain rang out into the chilled air, causing Fang to jolt up and slam his head on the ceiling of the carriage. He let loose a colorful variety of words and pulled a sword from under the cushion. He pointed it at me, in a "stay here" gesture (my ankles are tied together, dumb ass) and then opened the door. He quickly locked it, then surveyed the land.

"Sa…sab…o…Fang…r-run…" The man who'd taken an arrow in his chest fell off the seat and onto the grass, dead.

Fang came back inside after a moment. "Can you ride a horse?"

I nodded.

"Good." He brought the sword down, slashing my ropes to bits, and then pulled off the gags and pulled me outside. "Go get the chainmail for your arms, the breastplates, and the chainmail for your legs. Do it quickly." Fang shoved me off, towards the dead man, while he broke the horses away from the carriage frame and pulled them over. I had managed to get the all the chainmail and one of the breastplates on. I was struggling with the one on my back just as an arrow shot past, embedding itself in the tree trunk.

Fang grabbed the straps, tightened them as hard as they could go, much to my protest, and shoved me to the pinto mare. "Get on the horse! NOW!" He threw the helmet at my head and put on his own, mounting.

I strapped the helmet on and didn't have much time to think before Fang pulled my horse into a gallop via his bridle. In a matter of seconds, we were racing through the darkened forest, trying to outrun the enemy I could now hear on horseback behind us.

He cursed. "Madison was right," he mumbled. "I should listen to her more often."

"About what?"

"Shut up and control the horse!" he snapped, pushing his black stallion to go faster. I did the same, letting out a terrified scream as a volley of arrows raced past us, some clinking off the chainmail and others losing momentum and falling into the grass and bushes.

After what seemed like forever, we finally slowed, and Fang slid off his horse. He promptly slammed his fist into the tree, angry, and watched as the blood oozed from his fist. "Get off the horse," he commanded.

"Why—"

"I said, _get off the horse._"

A tiny bit afraid of a punishment, though I didn't know yet if he was even really heartless enough to purposely hit me, as opposed to restraining, like he did earlier, I slid off the horse. "Okay, kiddo. Calm down…"

"I will not calm down!" he snapped, turning his sword on me. "I will do whatever I want. Do you know why? Because I'm the captor, and _you're _the captive. Alright? Do you understand, you stupid pirouetting puffball? Or I swear by King Draconair's name that I will cut your feet off and mail them back to the kingdom!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Get off your stupid high horse and tell me what's going on!"

"Roikos," he hissed. "There, you happy?" Fang was pacing now, trying to control his breathing. "He…he's my rival. He knew if I completed this mission, I would forever be rewarded by…someone, if I succeeded. He's trying to steal you from me to steal my thunder and win _his_ approval. It doesn't help that Roikos is his son. Or that…if I come back empty handed, I'll be killed."

"So what's stopping me from running to him right now to get my kidnapper killed?" I smirked knowingly.

"The fact that he _doesn't _know what a border is and that he finds _rape _and _domestic abuse _to be a character-building pastime and I'm still a virgin. Who would you rather go with?"

I tried, and failed, to give him a look, but he could easily see the terror in my eyes.

"Okay, so I'm not a virgin, but I don't rape and that's not the point! People in this realm, dear princess, are not above beating the snickerdoodles out of anyone who ticks them off. And you and I will be dead in two days time if you don't stop asking questions and listen to every. Single. Word. I. Say." He sheathed his sword and grabbed my shoulders, shaking them. "I, am being sabotaged currently. My…" he swallowed, "secret friend Madison told me this would happen. I'm not supposed to even contact her, seeing as she's Roikos' little sister, but I always do when I need advice. We've been friends since I was three, which now should be about fifteen years. She told me Roikos was planning something. But I never imagined he would actually try this…" Fang just kicked a rock. "I have to keep you safe. Now this isn't a job anymore, Max."

"What is it then?" I murmured, paying complete attention to him.

"Now…now it's life and death. If I die, you're dying too, because you sure as hell can't get around this realm by yourself. Speaking of which…Do you have on shorts under that?" He pointed to the dress.

I nodded. "Yeah…? So?"

"Hold still." He took the sword and grabbed the bottom of my dress, then dragged the blade in a surprisingly straight line around the bottom of my hips. After that, he drew another circle around me and took it off so it reached mid hip now. He ripped it open cleanly and then dug in his pocket for two safety pins. He then stuck one end of the strap on my left side, pinned it, and then looped it around my neck, and pinned it on my right side. "There. A halter. Much easier to run in." He looked at my silver flats. "…I suppose they'll do."

I had ended up changing into flats before I left, after Cayla had seen me off. I eyed the dress, now shirt, and nodded a bit. "This could work." Then I eyed the pick up part of my dress on the ground. "Gonna throw that away?"

He waved his sword a bit. "Smart girl. You learn quick. Now, get on the horse. I have a safe house in a village coming up pretty soon, and I wanna get there and ditch these horses and get you some actual clothing." For a moment, I saw the gears turn in Fang's head. "Shit. You're a princess, aren't you?"

"Um…yeah. Kind of." I raised an eyebrow.

"No, stupid. You're _a princess. Everyone _knows what those look like!"

I finally saw his point. "Ugh. Great." For a moment, I looked around, wondering what I could bend to my advantage, before I finally noticed the saddlebag. "Anything in here…?" I wandered over, undoing the leather strap, and threw the flap open. I grabbed the thick cloth and heaved it out. "A cloak!"

"Perfect. Kid, you just might make it through this week without dying."

**(Fang is 18.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of you guys (or maybe two, can't remember. lol) asked how old Max was. I did specify how old she was in the first part of chapter one. But since I would be too lazy to look, she's seventeen. lol. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**A reviewer certainly gave me an indirect interesting idea…hehe. :D**

**Now, the idiot named Ivy Fowl is my best friend, lol, and I usually run chapters through her before posting them up so she can fix anything I did wrong, or anything confusing. So give her some credit for fixing the stuff that would otherwise trip you up! lol.**

**And anyway, this is kind of a boring chapter…I'm gonna try and pick it up asap, but you need the background too!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Disguise.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The forest was getting darker and darker. The leaves clumped together, blocking out most of the light to the forest floor. A quick glance over told me Max was getting pretty nervous, seeing as her visibility was quickly becoming more and more restricted.<p>

"Calm down," I mumbled, sighing, and a little bored. Why was everyone so scared of going to this town? It was like the poodle of the Draconic Realm, for crying out loud!

She just sighed. "Sue me. Darkness makes me weaker and you know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Weaker? You just can't use your powers. Deal with it, princess, because we'll be walking through stuff like this pretty often." I was still pretty livid about Roikos' dirty trick. I wouldn't put it past him, but I didn't expect him to actually rear his ugly head. My eyes blinked a dark, bloody red, before returning to normal. They always did that whenever I became angry; sometimes they'd stay for longer than others, yet my eyes were almost always black.

"There. Is that it?" Max pulled up the hood of her cloak, staring ahead at the blinking, golden lights.

"Indeed," I replied. Then I reached off the horse and slammed her in the face with mud.

She squeaked, spitting and tried to wipe some off. "What the hell?"

"Gets the makeup off and it camouflages your face. The world knows you as "Makeup Princess Maximum". With no makeup on, you'll be less recognizable, plus it dirties your face."

Max just grumbled as I lead the way around, away from the front gate. Before she could ask another question, I raised my hand and slid off the horse. I had stopped in a small, grassy clearing, with a chocolate tobiano horse grazing nearby, tied to a tree. I knocked on the dark wooded door, and, just like in the movies, a little hatch slid open, revealing striking blue eyes.

"Madison," I breathed. "I need your help."

The door was unlocked near instantly, and a petite girl with black hair and her amazing blue eyes flung herself at me, wrapping her skinny arms around me in a hug. I felt tears springing to my eyes as I hugged her back. "Is he here?" I murmured, tangling my fingers in her wonderful curly hair, relishing her touch.

"No," she whispered back. "He moved out a long time ago and now lives as a "knight", if you can call him that, in the kingdom." Madison sighed. "Oh, Fang…" She reached up on her toes and gave me a soft kiss, which I easily returned.

"You're by yourself now, yes?" I pulled back to study her sunkissed face.

"Yes. Do you…is she with you?" Maddie looked around outside. "You idiot! Why would you leave her outside by herself? Do you realize she probably hasn't spent a day training for anything except how _not _to embarrass her family? Go! Tie up the horses and bring her inside."

I rolled my eyes and broke apart from her small frame, and tied up my horse before tending to Max. "Go inside," I ordered, in a much better mood than usual. She did everything but trip over her feet trying to get inside as I tied up her horse as well, to a different tree. After I was done doing so, I followed her inside.

Maddie had brought out a tray of tea, and handed her a cup. "Two sugar cubes and a tablespoon of honey?" She looked up, smiling. "Unhealthy."

"You know me so well." I smiled for once and pecked her lightly, then took the cup and sat down.

Madison's house looked as it always had; neat with her trademark dark brown and cream walls. Frames of her family, friends and drawings lined the walls, and you shouldn't get me started about her room when it comes to her art addiction. It was a rather small house, however Madison seemed to be doing quite well on her own here, despite the sleazy men that sometimes roamed the town. Fearing for her, I took it upon myself to mold her into the best fighter possible, and sometimes even beats me.

I absently sipped at the tea, sitting back and sighing. "Maddie?"

"Yes?" she called from the kitchen, peeking her head out the door.

"Can we stay here a night? I don't think our princess here knows what she's getting into yet."

Maddie nodded, smiling. "Of course. You know you're always welcome here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Full Moon Is Good For More Than Werewolves, You Know.<strong>_

* * *

><p>They'd given me the guest room to sleep in while Fang bunked with Maddie. I saw them when I passed the open door; content and snuggled together. While I was outside, I wondered if I'd ever have that feeling with whomever was chosen to be with me. But there was the off chance I would never behave like that. My parents know not of my true colors, since I always hide them. But since I was a mere child, the maids were always happy babysitting me because they wanted to see what silly antics I would do this time. I was always so sneaky and mischievous, and they knew it. To my parents, I was a quiet do-gooder who loved to dance. To all the rest of my friends (I don't have any because, well, I'm a princess and not allowed to leave without supervision. So the maids and the chefs, Cayla, Jellybean, and a handful of knights are my friends, I suppose.) I was rebellious, fun loving, and a risk taker. I do take a lot of risks…<p>

I landed a fairly good-feeling (since I have no mirror or shadow to see) switch leap, then bounced into a double pirouette. After such a stressful day, I felt like I needed this little release. The full, near white moon shined brightly, giving my multi colored hair a silver sheen.

I picked at the shirt that Maddie had given me as well during a brief break. It was silver and maroon, with a swirly pattern. The fabric breathed and stretched, which was perfect for me, so I immediately ditched the improv halter top. As for the sports bra, well, Maddie had a few ones left over from her…fifteen year old years.

Don't laugh.

The grass felt amazing on my skin, and I curled up on my side contentedly. I just wish I was home, instead of here. Home…curled up in a soft, plush bed next to my Shiba Inu, Jellybean. I miss him so much…I miss everyone…

But then I suddenly got an idea and sat up.

What's stopping me from taking the cloak and the horse and leaving now?

Giggling at this, I gently tiptoed back inside and stole the cloak, along with another jacket for those colder nights. I had on shorts, but quickly changed those out for sweatpants just to be safe. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and jogged outside, untying the horse. As she stepped back, I was met with a very dissaproving face.

"Trying to escape, Miss Maximum?" Fang smirked, standing up from his position on the log. "Please make a better attempt next time."

"How did you know?" I snapped, stomping my foot. "I was completely silent!"

"Yeah...it doesn't help when someone is woken up from all of those thumps on the ground." He turned me around and pointed inside the house. "Inside. And I'm staying on the spare in your room this time so I can watch you." He tied the horse back up and followed my sulking form inside, but paused to check in on Maddie.

"Fang?" she mumbled, rolling over and cracking open her aquamarine eyes. "Why'd you leave?"

Fang gathered her into his arms and kissed her head. "I have to babysit a princess, baby. I'll still be here in the morning, but we're probably going to leave earlier tomorrow."

"Okay," she whispered, eyes gently closing as he planted a kiss on her forehead and laid her back down. He tucked her in lovingly and smiled, but then scowled when he stood and set his eyes upon me. I was scowling back at him, not at all thrilled at the idea. One, because he said he had to "babysit" me. Maximum Rosette Ride does _not _need a babysitter. And two, because, well, he'd be sleeping in my room and I wouldn't have anymore privacy.

Fang pointed out the door and I grudgingly led the way, settling back into the bed I'd previously been lying in. It was still partially warm, even though I'd been in it an hour ago. I heard the squeaks of the bed at the opposite end of the room, which was a signal Fang had laid down.

But in the morning... it finally hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :D **

**I'll be honest. I had no clue what the cliff was. I just wanted to make it interesting. lol. But now I do…get ready. –giggle–**

**I'm sorry for my absence!**

**I think this is shit, so, well, try and enjoy it. xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Realization Hits Like A Rock.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I realized with a horrible start that I would never have what Fang had with Maddie. (Of course, not with him, but still.) That I would be destined to be…alone in my own world. Not alone, per say, but… just alone. I know most girls talk about wanting to be swept off their feet by their Prince Charming…but mine will probably spend more time on his hair than I do.<p>

I woke up that morning hunched over, rubbing my face. I hoped being a hostage would be a better life than being a princess.

…yeah. I didn't think so either.

The smell of bacon aroused me (no…not that way, children…) and promptly swiped me up and dragged my feet up to the door. Fang and Maddie were sitting at the table, smiling and chatting softly. There was an extra plate next to Maddie, probably for me, and although my stomach rumbled quietly, I eased back into the room and sat down. I felt like I was intruding. I mean, this is _Madison's _home, _Fang _is _Madison's_ boyfriend, obviously not me, and I'm just some prisoner he's carrying off to someone else. I'm guessing the King.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Thirty-six hours and I'm already stressed beyond belief. Fun.

I stood up and paced, rubbing my face. Oh jeez. I'll be on lockdown as soon as I get home, if I ever do. I will never be allowed back in this realm again…but to begin with, I never had a desire to go to this damn place in the first place! I. Was. _Kidnapped._

Twenty minutes later, I'd mustered up enough motivation to go out into the living room. Fang was chatting with Madison on the couch when I cleared my throat for him to hear.

"Train me."

"Oof!" I let out a heave as I hit the ground, hard, for like the fortieth time this afternoon. I swear I was covered in bruises by two o' clock, and I could feel each one of them.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Fang instructed coldly, analyzing my body structure. "If there anything else you know besides lyrical and modern and ballet?" (Really long lecture from both Madison _and _I about not disrespecting the arts)

"I had a couple hip hop lessons," I grumbled, standing up agonizingly slowly.

"What's the first rule of hip hop?" Madison piped up from the shade, her blue eyes never leaving the magazine she was reading.

"Everything big, sharp, and fast, unless told other wise for that last part."

Fang smirked. "Good. So something does stick. Think of this as…a big hip hop lesson. The faster, the better. The sharper the better. With that being said," he chucked me a sheathed sword, "onto sword fighting."

We went on like that forever, but in reality, until about seven. I felt as though I'd seen great improvement in my not being as completely helpless as I'd been before, but we all know that may or may not be true with my credentials. (Being a princess and all.)

I was dying for food by the time we were finished. I'd skipped out on breakfast and lunch and on top of that, I was burning calories like a brushfire burns, well, brush. So after I inhaled two plates, I returned to my quarters and laid down.

I could've stared at that ceiling for hours until a piercing scream rang through the house and dishes clattered to the ground. "Madison? What the $%&# is he doing here?"

"R-Roikos! It's…erm…n-not what you think!"

There was a sharp slam, following a weak cry, and then another, much louder one, before Fang's gruff and absolutely _livid _voice snapped, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Another slam. "This is my house, Fang! You have no $%&#!% right to be here!"

"Oh, but I do, Roikos." The sharp sound of metal slipping out of a sheath terrified me, and felt like someone just jacked up the volume of that—and my heartbeat—in my ears. Oh, oh my god… what if he was killed? I'd never get by in this kingdom without him!

The window suddenly jiggled, causing me to whip around and see two men struggling to get it open. Instantly, I rolled under the bed and out of sight. However, I'd already been spotted and was promptly dragged out as soon as the window opened, kicking and screaming the largest rainbow of profanities possible.

"Roikos," the bigger one smirked. (what the hell is with this realm and their bland facial expressions?) "Look what we found." I was held up in the air like I was some kind of prize. Which, I suppose, in their eyes I was.

Roikos lowered the dagger at Fang's throat, turning away to examine my struggling, angry form. "Ah. A feisty princess. What a rare occurrence." He was about to begin circling me, when Maddie's foot lashed out, managing to get high enough to knock him out onto the ground. "Run!" she screamed, attacking the first goon, while Fang went for the second.

I sure as hell didn't argue about that. I wasn't stupid enough to forget the cloak, and quickly tied it around myself. I grabbed four apples on the way out, then shoved them into the saddlebag of my horse. Then I swung on, unclipped the tie, and off we went. I'm %104 percent sure I had no clue where I was going. And after an hour of mindless wandering in this Realm's forest, I hadn't a slight clue where I was, nor how to get back.

I sighed, groaning, and leaned against my horse. "You don't know me so well, do you?" I stroked the horse's mane after hiding in some thick brush and trees. "I know you…why not me?" I mean, I had no where to be, seeing as I was in, well, the middle of no where.

"My name is Maximum. I am seventeen years old. And I am the Caevan Kingdom's princess. Caevan is our language for "Angel", as in the Angelic Kingdom. But…I'm certain you already know that." The horse snorted and nodded, nudging my face. "I think I know…why they want me." He looked at me confusedly for a moment. I simply smiled.

"You know of the Bird, don't you? The giant one who comes down and bestows upon all babies their wings from her home in the Aerial Mountains above the Northern Border?" I smiled a little. "The Bird didn't come for me when I was born. The Phoenix did. So instead of being a regular little Angel baby with light powers and white wings, I'm a one-in-a-million Angel with fire as a power."

"What an interesting story."

And the next thing I heard was a bloodcurdling scream, mine, of course, and felt the blood streaming down my arm from the arrow wound in my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooooo 1,000 hits this month for Abduction! Give us a round of applause! :D**

**Note to you guys: I certainly do love reviews, and it doesn't hurt you to hit that button and drop a review that could, **

**a) make me better.**

**b) tell me if something is confusing so I can explain it next chapter.**

**c) give me an indirect idea.**

**d) or just generally make my day. :)**

**Without further ado…**

**Abduction Chapter Five!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wait…there's more?<strong>_

* * *

><p>I screamed out in pure agony, but somehow managed to wrench the arrow out of my shoulder. The smell and sight of my blood sickened me long enough for my assailant to shove my bleeding body into a thick, burlap sack. I cried out in pain as I slammed into his back—I think…he threw me over his shoulder—right on the injured side and cried out in pain again. "F-F-Fang!" I wailed, kicking and thrashing. To my complete and utter surprise, there was a muted snap. I felt myself falling for a short second, and then, all was still.<p>

A long, white face pushed it's way into the bag. I almost cried in joy and hugged horse's head tightly, allowing it to hoist me out of the bag and onto my feet. Blood running down my shoulder, I gripped it with one hand and gently eased myself onto the great animal's back. All that surrounded me were cluster after cluster of trees and shrubbery. I could barely see the way I had came, and since I certainly didn't want to stick around for my so called "assailant" to wake up, my stallion (I'd named him S'mores because I like his chocolate tobiano color) decided he'd lead me in the best way he saw fit. I didn't protest, busy digging through my bag for that pad and roll of gauze I _knew _I had somewhere.

After spraying off my arm with the antiseptic, (it stung like a _#$%^_!) and wrapping it, I sat up to gaze at our surroundings. We were wandering close to a town, slightly bigger than the last one. The houses on this particular side were painted a warm chocolate brown with tan tops, and intricately painted brown swirls on the stone roofs. Most of the people outside sitting on their porches looked rather friendly and approachable, but I remembered every one of Fang's lessons. Rule Number One: Never trust anyone but yourself.

He pitched an interesting point about that first rule, however. Always listen to your first idea. Because if you didn't trust it, it wouldn't have even thread itself together. Even if it's a bad one, there must be something in that idea that could help you. Something you were on to, that's just out of your reach. It's like a Rubix cube. You might have three sides figured out, but can you figure out how to get that last half?

So come on, ideas. Come get flowing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disbelief.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it.<p>

I can't believe #$%&%* Roikos would do that. To his own sister.

I held Maddie's bleeding, limp body close, tears of anguish flowing down my cheeks. I brushed my thumb over her high cheekbones, moving onyx hair from her pale, lifeless face. He took his sister's life. And the love of mine.

I don't know how long I laid there before I had the decency to clean up the blood and her wounds. I changed her into a fresh, clean pair of underwear and a bra. Then, I moved her into the silken white sundress I bought her for her birthday. And then I laid her under her favorite sheets, surrounded by the petals of her favorite flower: the hibiscus.

Her horse, Cobalt, reached it's head through the window and gently nuzzled her beautiful face, forever still. He seemed just as pained as I to have lost his master and best friend.

I wiped furiously to try and stop the tears, but it was getting harder and harder as the realization finally hit me that she was dead. I leaned down to kiss her soft, full lips one more time, and was surprised, yet not surprised, when I felt how cold they were. I had to turn away as I choked up, and bid her a silent farewell. I left the house.

As I tacked up my horse, I realized in order to stop the tears, they had to fall. So as I rode through the once calm forest, which now seemed cold and depressing, I welcomed the rain as it came. Because it shrouded my tears.

But now I knew my one and final goal.

It wasn't to bring Maximum to the King.

It was to kill Roikos and hang him on a tree by his intestines. To wring his stocky, short neck and stab him through the heart until my whole arm cramps up.

Jaybird, my stallion, snorted underneath me as we plodded on quietly. I felt like complete #$%. I didn't want to die, but I didn't feel like living at this particular moment either. I felt like I could feel her soft touch as we walked through the forest, trying to guide me the right way.

After about an hour or two of continuous walking with one stop at the river, that warm presence suddenly stopped. Jaybird stopped as well, pawing at the ground. I looked up and internally groaned. I was at the black iron gates of the town of Kyzyc. Oh great. The cheeriest city in the darkest part of, well, this whole Realm!

But I did have a little bit of a reason to be cheery.

Because at that moment, I saw a familiar flash of blonde and brown hair, and a dark cloak with the golden letters "Madison" embroidered in it. I almost cried right there on the spot, but since I am a man, I certainly shouldn't be crying. Even though I felt like my heart had been cut out of my chest.

"Max!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>He Shall Have Hell To Pay!<strong>_

* * *

><p>I turned around, eyes widening, and rushed to the gates. "Fang! Oh, god…what happened? You looked like you got hit by a carriage.<p>

Fang raised his red, puffy eyes to me, and held onto the gate as if it was his lifeline. His forehead was pale and slicked with sweat, the obsidian bangs sticking to it, and a few specks of crimson were evident on his shirt. "He…he killed Maddie."

"Oh…oh my god, Fang." I pushed open the gate and ran to hug him. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because…Madison will always be in my heart. But her death made me realize this wasn't a mission anymore about you, Maximum. It made me realize…that I'm out for blood. Roikos' blood."

At that moment, I decided something. "Well, I guess we're taking him down together, aren't we?"

With that being said, we both gave a smile. Mine, a genuine, loyal smile, and Fang's a heartbroken, renewed one.

After all, he wrought us both hell, didn't he? So why shouldn't we send it back his way?

**I'm such a softie that I can't kill anyone unless it's a random unimportant person. Lol. I teared up when I killed Maddie…oh well. xD**

…**what do you guys think? **


End file.
